The present invention relates to a device for removing moisture and small particles of debris from windshield breaks, prior to repair, and a method of using the device.
Stone or gravel impact damages on windshields of multi-layer safety glass frequently cause only damages in the uppermost glass layer. It is well known that a windshield break of this kind can be repaired by injecting a liquid resin into the crack of the windshield. A repair device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,520.
To obtain a high quality repair, however, any water or other debris must be removed from the crack in the windshield before injecting resin. Resin cannot tolerate more than a trace of water if a satisfactory repair is to be achieved. Ordinarily, the typical lab or shop drying is slow and tedious and involves using agents such as acetone (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,520). Air jets from conventional hand-held air nozzles also have been used. In addition, many times the amount of water which remains within the crack after typical drying is, for the most part, unknown.